This contract establishes a mechanism for the provision of all of the support services required to conduct a wide variety of methodologic and field studies carried out by the Biostatistics Branch, EBP, DCE, NCI. While the scientific direction and overall supervision for all projects are the responsibility of NCI professional staff, support services provided by the contractor include the development of liaison with services provided by the contractor include the development of liaison with organizations and individuals at a local or international level whose cooperation is needed for the conduct of a study; assistance in the design and pilot testing of forms required to conduct field investigations (e.g., interview questionnaires, record-abstracting forms); the hiring, training, and day-to-day supervision of technical personnel (interviewers, record abstractor, other field staff); the actual collection of the required data; the data reduction activities involved in the field investigations (e.g., coding, keying, editing); and the management of data flow to ensure orderly delivery of data to NCI. The contractor also assists NCI in the provision of on-site field supervision and implementation of quality control mechanisms to ensure quality of the activities and help Branch investigators maintain appropriate overall management of the study tasks.